Hanna Marin Is The Biggest Loser
by feathersmoon
Summary: A month after Hanna's BFF - Mona - had died and she still can't get her mind wrapped around it. Or Lucas. Even if Mona thought he was loser, he was sweet and his kisses sweeter. - Takes place after fourth book Unbelievable. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liar series, all rights go to Sara Shepard. **

* * *

Hanna shouldn't be in this position. She shouldn't be thinking these things. Fabulous Hanna was _not _going to be taken down by stupid thoughts like this. But now well she sat in her living room, another Saturday night alone she couldn't help let her mind wander. Her initial urge was to call Mona, but then with a sigh she remembered that Mona wasn't here anymore.

_Not only that, but Mona was _A, _you don't care anymore, _Hanna tried to convince herself, though it wasn't quite working. Then she found the name in big letters across her screen. Lucas. She didn't even realize she had done it. Now it was more of habit as she scrolled down the contact list she often ended up on him. Though she didn't quite know why. It's not like would ever date again. He was a loser and she was the Queen Bee of Rosewood. Besides, if Mona were here she'd tell Hanna what big loser Lucas was.

But Mona wasn't here. She was dead. Hanna gulped and tried not to think about it. Even after a month it still ached. Even though she knew Mona was A. The stalker who had threatened her and her old friends repeated. The one who _hit her with a car. _

Hanna's eyes widened as she thought harder. Mona wasn't here. And she was on the top of the ladder. She could think for herself. _She _decided who were the losers and who was worthy of her presence. Hanna immediately called Lucas and put the blackberry to her ear. The phone rang... and rang... and rang. Then his recorded voice told her that he wasn't there at the moment and to call him back. Hanna's heart melted at his deep, familiar voice.

"Lucas... It's me Hanna..." Suddenly all the things she wanted to tell him just wouldn't come out. She didn't know how to put the words together make it sound right. There was an enormous pause before she finally said, "I'm sorry." She ended the message, tears springing to her eyes. Soon after she was calling him again. She needed to hear his voice. And after a few dozen calls she crumpled into the couch. He'd probably hate her even more now, with twenty missed calls.

Hanna shoved her face into a pillow, refusing to cry. It was stupid anyways. She could have any other guy she wanted. _But you want him, _Her thoughts screamed out. She rose to feet, and hurried out to her car. She tossed her blackberry into the passenger seat, then backed out of the driveway. Hanna drove reckless, the rain pattering hard against her window. She stopped in front of a 'average' sized home. It seemed rather small to her, but her heart pounded when she thought of how close Lucas was.

She nearly leaped out of her car, running out into the rain and quickly to the door. A shaky hand rose slowly to the doorbell. She pressed cautiously. What if he told her to leave? She didn't know if she could handle another rejection. More heartbreak wasn't what she needed at the moment.

Her heart sunk further down when more time passed, and no one came. But then the door hesitantly creaked. She expect the familiar brown eyes of the boy who had read to her the entire Teen Vogue magazine well she lay in a coma at the hospital. Even though she was hideous he still stayed by her side.

But Lucas wasn't the one who answered the door. Instead a woman with sunken in eyes, deep wrinkles and frizzy hair stood there. She had a frown plastered on her thin lips. It was hard for Hanna to tell, though it seemed like the woman could have been beautiful at one time. A _long _time ago.

"Who are you," The woman's voice was like one long sigh, as if she just dreaded life in general. It scared Hanna a little that someone like this lived with Lucas. She tried to ignore the feelings and put on a smile.

"Hi... you must be Lucas' mother? I was wondering if maybe you knew where he was."

"Hm," The woman simply said. She stared at Hanna for a long time before she gave a real answer. "I dunno know."

"Wait..." Hanna stopped the woman before she closed the door. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I dunno know," The woman said again, shutting the door in Hanna's face. There was a click of a lock and Hanna flinched involuntary. She considered ringing the doorbell again, then changed her mind. She ran back to her car, her brown hair now dripping wet. She only knew one place else to look. Look back at the house one more time she sped off. Secretly Hanna hoped she'd get in a car accident, and may another coma. Maybe then Lucas would come back. It had worked for everyone else. But Hanna arrived safely at the Hollis campus. Hanna sprinted as fast as she could in her heels to the Hollis College Reading Room. Once inside she let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucas?" Her voice squeaked, her call weak. She looked around, then went to the back to the same couch where they had first kissed. She swallowed hard when she realized no one was here. She fell back into the lumpy loveseat. Her throat constricted and her eyes prickled. Hanna only let out a sigh, though. She hugged a pillow to her chest, shivering from the ran.

Memories of those sweet kisses flooded back and she felt like her heart was being ripped right out of her chest. Worse than the love her father gave Kate. Worse than Mona's betrayal. Worse than being hit a car. "I'm such an idiot!" She shouted out loudly. Hanna nearly jumped out of the seat when she heard the thud of a book being dropped.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice wavering. It was like being stalked by A all over again. Except A was gone. Mona was dead. "Hello!" Her voice was stronger now. She headed over to the bookshelves, slowly weaving through them. She hoped that she'd stumble upon Lucas. But when she searched over again there was no one.

She retreated to the door, letting out a choked sob before she shoved the door open. The wind wiped cold droplets on her face and she blinked rapidly form the pain of sudden gusts.

"Nineteen calls?" A familiar voice said from behind her. Hanna gasped loudly, shutting the door. She stared at it, afraid to turn around and see that it was all just her imagination. She let out a sigh and faced the boy she had been looking for all this time.

"Lucas," She cried. Hanna had the urge to run out and toss her arms around him, but her hands grasped the door instead. She was terrified of what he thought of her.

"I thought maybe you'd get the message after the first ten times I didn't answer, but apparently not." His face was completley serious and Hanna winced. What he said hurt, it cut her deep.

"I'm sorry..." Again the words wouldn't come. Hanna was left speechless.

"So I heard from the message you left." Lucas didn't move towards her. And when neither spoke she spun around to leave. But she was stopped again when there were warm, large hands curled around her wrists. His lips were now against her ears and she swore her heart was going to burst. Whether from this pain, or just how much she loved him, she didn't know. "You surprised me by coming here. I had hoped you would, but I never expected you'd actually come. After all... I am just some dork. Isn't that would Mona told you?" His voice was thick with distaste when he said her name.

Hanna turned and faced him, there seemed to be glimmer in his warm eyes. They stared at each other for the longest time. "I know I was wrong. I've thinking about you for weeks. I can't stop. I don't care what people think, because... I think I love you, Lucas." It hurt to say it. Hanna Marin in love with an uber dork wasn't exactly the thing she'd expect... but it didn't feel too wrong either.

Lucas leaned forward, their lips met. They stood in each others arms as the storm pounded outside. Hanna was reminded of those sweet memories before Mona even knew about her and Lucas. It was as if all was forgotten.

Once they pulled away Hanna said, "Besides, I'm the bigger loser."

Lucas only rolled his eyes, pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

**My first one-shot. I just finished the fourth book and I'm not really looking forward to the next four. It seems Hanna doesn't go after Lucas. And that was most definitely my favorite couple. I had to write something for the two. I also realize that Hanna can be completely stupid and was kind of a bee-otch, but she was my favorite from the series. Also, don't tell me whether they do end up together, I just wanted to make this. Well, anyways, please R&R!**


End file.
